As the capabilities of portable computing devices continue to improve, users are increasingly relying on these devices to perform tasks conventionally performed using other devices. For example, users are increasingly using portable computing devices to take pictures of themselves, often to post on social media sites. These images, or “selfies” as they are often called, are generally taken of the user's face or body with the device being held by the user, such that the camera is generally within arm's length at the time of image capture. This relatively short distance can lead to distance-based perspective effects in an image, such as where objects closer to the camera lens can appear to be disproportionally magnified relative to objects further away. These anamorphic effects can result in images that do not accurately represent the appearance of the user, and may not be aesthetically acceptable. In some cases, the user will take a picture in a mirror in order to minimize the anamorphic effects by increasing the effective distance. These images may not be optimal for many reasons. Other approaches involve using mechanical devices that enable the user to hold the portable device at a greater distance, but such approaches require the user to carry and utilize the mechanical device, which will be less than desirable for many users.